The present invention relates to a system for the easy and secure interchangeable attachment to a mounting plate of electrical equipment carried on the insulating frame.
Means for mounting items of electrical equipment interchangeably on external plates, panels, boards, etc. are known. The electrical equipment is usually enveloped or surrounded by a flexible foil, plate, or plurality of plates, and fitted with special attachment means such as penetrating clamps or teeth, for mounting the equipment. The front portion of the supporting plate is usually formed with an aperture, through which the electrical equipment passes, and is secured onto the rear portion of the supporting plate by means of these penetrating clamps or teeth, conventionally made of the same material as the flexible plate or plates surrounding the equipment.
The above system has a number of disadvantages. Firstly, when removing the equipment following attachment, the possibility of actually removing the electrical equipment from its supporting means may be hampered primarily because the special attachment means may not unlock properly. Sockets may for example be ripped off their supporting means, when attempting to remove equipment having a plug plugged into such a socket. Moreover, the flexible foil or plate represents an additional cost element, and requires expenditure of additional manhours during the process of installation.
An even greater risk occurs when the flexible foil or plate or plates used are metallic, and therefore subject to accidental contact with live detached leads, which increase the risk of short circuits.
It is an object of the present invention to remove these cited disadvantages by making use of a special insulating frame carrying the equipment, which is removably inserted into a mounting plate, and is easily removable from the latter.